Her Loving Soul
by AnimeDiva14
Summary: Tania Miyumi is a 15-year-old girl, who, after her village was slaughtered by demons, escapes into a dark forest where she learns to protect herself. Totosai has created another fang for her, one similar to the other two. She acts cheerful, but really her soul is crush. That is until she finds herself battling a strong half demon with a sword that Totosai had invented earlier.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

I stared at the beautiful blue sky, up high on a branch. The wind was softly blowing through my straight long dark brown hair. I smiled as I thought of having a day to finally relax from fighting demons day and night. Even though I knew it wasn't going to happen, I would try my best to act like I was living in my village again.

As I stood up, pain surged through my body and I fell to the ground groaning.

"OW!" I scream as I slowly picked myself up, limping to a tree.

Taking a seat, I rubbed an ointment on my leg to help prevent it from hurting for awhile. Yes, my leg was broken from my last battle with a giant demon. I was caught off guard when it shoved its claws into my skin. Blood began to pour out violently as the demon threw me at the very tree i'm sitting against.

I managed to hide in a thick bush, using my spiritual powers to prevent it from sniffing my blood. Thankfully the demon left and I've been out here for several days.

Suddenly, I heard a noise from a distance and leaped into the thick trees, watching as a cow with an old man on its back make an entrance near the tree I was on.

I sighed as I realized it was Totosai and jumped down to greet him. "Totosai!"

"Oh it's you Tania." He says as he looks at me with a blank expression. "You haven't been keeping up with your training, have you?"

"Why do you say that"

"You look pathetically weak." The old man informs me.

In a fit of anger, I knocked him off his cow with a punch on his head. Crossing my arms, I turned my back towards him and huffed. Soon after I felt something biting my cheek and slapped it.

"Myoga?" I ask a little surprised after seeing him land on my palm. He fixed himself back to shape and jumped on my shoulder, staring down at my gruesome leg.

"Lady Miyumi, what on earth happened to your leg?"

"Well, you see... what had happened was..."

"You let your guard down and had a demon throw you around like a ragdoll, right?" Totosai predicted as he walked up towards me with a blade in his grip.

I threw my hand behind my head and laughed a little embarrassed at my mistake. Totosai shook his head and gave me the large yet beautifully made sword he had in his hand.

"Tessarga..."

"Totosai, do you really believe that you should give her back Tessarga?" Myoga questioned his long-time friend with worry. I held the blade and drew it back into its sheathe. It was a great feeling knowing that I had Tessarga back after weeks of fighting demons with my own strength.

"Tania, even though you've been lacking for a day or so, I really believe that you can again wield Tessarga without almost breaking it into pieces." Totosai stated with another blank look.

I smiled and thanked him.

"Myoga?" Totosai called.

"What is it Totosai?"

"Stay with Tania for right now."

Myoga began to complain about his request and begged for him to take him along for the journey back to his home. Totosai refused to let Myoga come along and whispered something in his ear. Immediately, Myoga obeyed and said his farewell to Totosai.

A few days past and I have dealt with numerous demons and a few cocky weak humans who believed they could tie me up and have me slain by their masters. During most of those battles, Myoga had fleed to a safer place, believing that i'll be killed sometime soon.

The moon had disappeared and I made myself a fire by the river.

"New moon..." Myoga sighed. I had him on my palm and asked him why he looked worried.

"It's nothing just forget it." He replied. I stared for a few more seconds with an eyebrow raised then glanced away.

I thought back to when I watched everyone I loved being slained by numerous demons. We had no way of protecting ourselves and I had been with a priestess. I don't know what her name was, but everyone adored her, especially the children.

She was the one who helped me escape, but I don't know what happened to her. I know she was strong, but against that many demons by herself there was no way she escaped alive.

Tears fell from my eyes as I remembered my family. Ever since that day I had absolutely nobody for some time. It was a great thing that Totosai founded me and cared for me for three years. I was 13 when that tragedy happened.

"Lady Miyumi, what's wrong?"

Wiping my tears, I smiled. "It's nothing don't worry about it. But, can I ask you something?"

The flee nodded.

"Sometimes when I practice with Tessarga, it starts to quiver or shake a lot. I was just wandering why it does that."

The tiny demon looked shocked and muttered to himself. "It must be reacting to Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's sword."

"Inuyasha? Who is that?" I questioned. Myoga didn't replied and stared into the sky.

I waited a few more minutes and finally gave in. Suddenly, Tessarga began shaking.

"See look Myoga!"

An explosion was then heard and without thinking I raced over to the scene with Myoga begging me to turn the other direction. Soon, I discovered another human with a red kimono and long black hair running towards a rather large spider demon.

"Hey!" I cried out to him as he drew out a rusty skinny sword. "What do you think your doing fighting that demon?! You're going to get seriously hurt!"

The man turned to me as he leaped at the demon. "Shut up stupid human, I can take care of myself!"

I quickly grew ill tempered and took out Tessarga.

"It's master Inuyasha!" Myoga yells. I slightly lowered my blade and stared at the man with an expressionless face. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes." Myoga answers. "He's one of the sons of the great dog demon. Inuyasha is only a half demon, but when it's a new moon he changes completely into a human. He won't be able to kill that spider demon unless he has his demon powers back!

As Myoga and I watched the battle scene, Inuyasha had been having no real effect in fighting the spider. The demon had eventually wrapped him around his web, squeezing him to death as he struggled to get free. I noticed That Inuyasha was trying to reach his blade but when he finally reached it the spider had spitted out his web and knock the sword to the ground.

It then began to constrict Inuyasha harder until he had began to groan. Realizing the danger Inuyasha was in, I ascended into the air and sliced him free from the spider's web. Inuyasha fell to the ground and gasped for air.

"Human." The spider spoke. "Do you honestly believe you can defeat a demon as powerful as me?"

I nodded and prepared for battle.

"I'll crush you just as I did to that pathetic human over there!" It screamed as it launched a series of webs at me. Managing to block them all, I held Tessarga high into the air.

"Bolt Blaster" I yell out as a pink light swirlled around the demon turning it to stone then seconds late exploding its entire body.

Descending to the ground, I ran over to the beaten human and kneeled down. "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer. I began to notice that the sun was rising and Inuyasha was beginning to change to another form. In a blink of an eye, Inuyasha had drawn out the sword that was having the very same reaction as mine and cutted my cheek.

I backed up only to see a demon with long silver hair, golden eyes and sharp claws. He had a evil smirk on his face as he charged at me with a now big sword.

Ugh! Another battle...


	2. Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Bitter Attitude

**Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Bitter Attitude**

"Wind scar!"

Three slash like streaks of energy split the ground as the surge headed towards me. Leaping into the air, I charged towards the half demon and our blades met with a loud clash.

"Lady Miyumi, I strongly suggest that you escape this deadly battle with master Inuyasha!" Myoga demanded with concern.

Ignoring the flee, I threw a punch, sending Inuyasha a few feet back. There was anger in his golden eyes. A look that almost frightened me. No, that's not possible, i'm not afraid of a half demon!

I ran at Inuyasha, only to have him ascend into the air.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" He yells as his claws grew in length, tearing a large chunk of skin off my left arm. I stepped back, the blood beginning to leak.

"We have to go now Lady Miyumi or he'll tear us both apart!"

"You know what Myoga, you can just go someplace else!" I shout annoyed as I flicked him off my shoulder.

Just as I was about to begin round two, Inuyasha began to sniff the atmosphere. I stood in place as he grabbed my wounded arm, ripping a piece of his kimono with his fangs. "What are you doing you idiot?"

The dog demon finished tying the piece of cloth around my arm then forced me in his arms, proceeding to jump on each branch towards a destination.

"Let go of me!" I shout, struggling to free myself from his tight grasp.

Inuyasha frowned. "Would you shut up already?! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Of course you're not..." I argue. "Explain that to my cheek and arm, you no good lying dog!"

Inuyasha breathed heavily, beginning to engage into the argument with me. We kept insulting one another until I decided to hit him on the head, causing him to lose his balance, thus making us both fall through a ceiling.

"Oh my..." An old woman says as the golden eyed demon and I crashed to the floor.

"Look mommy and daddy, doggy's back!" A pair of twin girls point out as they began to jump on Inuyasha's back, tugging on his doggy ears.

"Inuyasha!" What looked like a young monk, beautiful woman and small fox demon gasp with amazement.

I looked around the room and realized for the first time in three years, I was finally inside a real hut. Emotions stirred inside my body as well as thoughts plaguing into my mind. I just couldn't believe what I was witnessing.

I watched as everyone in the room glance at one another. "Inuyasha," The monk spoke. "It's been two years since we've last seen you."

"We've missed you. Where have you been all this time?" The young brown haired woman asked as the baby she held in her arms slept. Inuyasha just glared at them before grabbing my arms and shoving me toward the old woman.

"Her scent smells just like Kagome's" He announces before storming out the tiny house with a deep sorrow evident in his eyes.

"Hold on Inuyasha!" The four scream, but to no effect. Awkwardness filled the room as everyone stared at me confused.

"The same scent as Kagome, huh?" The old lady muttered to herself, pouring herself some tea.

"Lady Kaede, what is Inuyasha trying to say?" The monk questioned, narrowing his eyes at my still shaking weapon.

"Excuse me miss, but do you mind if I held that blade of yours?"

Taking my sword out its sheathe, I handed it to the monk, only to see that Tessarga rejected him with a mild burn.

"Yeow!" He screamed as he blew and shook his hand after releasing Tessarga. "What the heck is this thing?! Why did it burn me like that?"

"You don't have a pure enough heart to wield it." I answer with a glare.

"I see..." He replies. "What is this swords name?"

"Tessarga."

Everyone looked at one another in a state of shock.

"Say, who made Tessarga?" The small fox demon questioned as he touched it without getting burned.

"It was the one and only Totosai!" I exclaim with a smile.

"Totosai..." They all repeat while examining my fang. I stood up, hoping they noticed but nothing took their attention off of Tessarga. "Excuse me, but what are you folks names? My name is Tania Miyumi."

"NIce to meet you Tania. Forgive us for not introducing ourselves sooner. My name is Miroku, the beautiful woman you see holding my son Miroku Jr, is Sango. The fox demon is Shippo, the wise priestess to your right is Lady Kaede and the two twins are my amazing daughters Tomoyo and Tomoya."

"Tania my dear, are you familiar with the story of the shikon jewel of four souls?" Lady Kaede asks as she hands me warm tea.

"Yes I am." I answer taking a sip out of the cup. "In fact wasn't it destroyed about three years ago?"

The priestess nodded her head. "Kagome came with the right wish, but in the end, that wish ending up destroying her being and she no longer exists in the living world."

Sango, Miroku and Shippo narrowed their eyes towards the wood on the floor. Inuyasha came in and took a seat very far from me, his gaze watching me like a hawk.

"Ya, but that was a long time ago!" Inuyasha babbles annoyed. "Just forget about Kagome already okay?! She's never coming back no matter what!"

"Inuyasha..." Miroku sighs sadly.

I felt sorrow for these people who had just lost a really good friend. I know what that feels like to lose a loved one.

"Tania right?" Inuyasha asks as I nod shortly afterwards. "Why would Totosai give you Tessarga? I just don't get it!"

"Honestly I don't know myself, but I believe that I deserved this fang."

Suddenly Inuyasha sprung up. "That sword is from MY father's fang, no weak human is going to be having what a actual strong person should have."

Shippo jumped onto my should with an angry expression. "If Kagome was here, she would've told you to sit!"

Inuyasha cold demeanor suddenly changed into that of a depressed one. Was Inuyasha in love with Kagome?The half demon lowered his head to see the decorated beads lying around his neck still secure.

"I wouldn't mind having her being mad at me then telling me to sit a thousand times. At least I would know she's still here with me..."

Turning my attention towards Kaede, I asked her what those beads were for. She explained to me that those beads were made for Inuyasha to behave himself.

"Kagome would use the word sit and Inuyasha would crash right into the ground."

"Wow, so all Kagome had to say was sit an-"

Suddenly, Inuyasha's necklace began to glow bright purple and the necklace forced him to land face first into the ground. The room grew utterly quiet. No one made a sound as we all stared at Inuyasha.

"Hey Tania, say sit one just a few more times." Sango suggested.

I nodded. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" I yell three times, only to have Inuyasha dig deeper into the ground three more times. A few seconds later, Inuyasha picked his face off the dirty ground and looked at me in shock.

"You must have a connection with Kagome somehow..."


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Visions

**Chapter 3: Strange Visions**

"Wow, so all Kagome had to say was sit an-"

Suddenly, Inuyasha's necklace began to glow bright purpleand the necklace forced him to land face first into the ground. The room grew utterly quiet. No one made a sound as we all stared at Inuyasha.

"Hey Tania, say sit one, just a few more times." Sango suggested.

I nodded. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" I yell three times, only to have Inuyasha dig deeper into the ground three more times. A few seconds later, Inuyasha picked his face off the dirty ground and looked at me in shock.

"You must have a connection with Kagome somehow..."

"Nah..." I disagreed, continuing to stand. "There's no way I can have a connection with her. Maybe the beads react to people similar to Kagome."

They all continued to stare.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all, but I should head off now." I informed the group.

Trying to ignore the pain my arm and leg were in, I took a step forward, only to find myself collapsing onto my knee. Shippo, still having been on my shoulder asked if I was alright.

"Yes, i'm alright." I lied, attempting to get back on my two feet, only to find myselffailing miserably.

"Stupid!" Inuyasha snorted, "What are you thinking? Do you honestly plan to go back out to that forest while injured? Demons are sure to devour you!"

"Well, where else am I suppose to go?!" I yell angry at the hanyou.

"Don't you have your village?" Sango asks sweetly, still cradling Miroku Jr slowly.

"No." I reply. "They were all slaughtered by demons three years ago."

"I'm very sorry." Sango apologized after realizing what she asked. "I know how you must feel."

"Maybe you can stay with us Tania!" Shippo offered, hopping off my shoulder with a grin.

"Now that's crossing the line!" Inuyasha debated. "There's no way she's staying here!"

Rolling my eyes, I began to unwrap the piece of cloth Inuyasha tied around my arm. Once it was completely undone, I threw it at his inconsiderate face. "If you didn't want me to stay here, then why would you abduct me in the first place?!"

Managing to gather the strength to stand, I roamed out of the hut. Even with all the villagers giving me strange looks, I eventually made it out of the village and founded myself going through an inviting pathway until I came to a stop at a tree very different from the others. This tree was tall and it stood out from the rest.

For some reason, I felt as though i've been here. Seeing that the tree appeared to have a large scar, I slowly walked up to it and placed my hand on it. Suddenly, an image of Inuyasha bounded to a tree by an arrow popped into my sight. He looked like he was in a deep, peaceful sleep.

Coming back to reality, I shrugged and continued to explore my surroundings. Eventually, I made it to a grassy field that had a well right in the center of it. The strange feeling returned as I made my way up to it cautiously.

Again, another image of Inuyasha with a girl in strange clothes came to sight. The girl was a bit shorter than I was, but had long, straight, black hair anda thin body. I couldn't see her face since her back was turned to me.

"Well Inuyasha, i'm off." She smiled, putting one knee onto the creepy well. Inuyasha just slightly smiled back.

"Three days." He speaks. "Three days is all you get, understand?"

The strange girl nodded. "Yep."

Immediately after, she let herself fall into the well. A blue light then shined for a brief moment before returning to normal. I suddenly felt the urge to go into the well after snapping back into reality.

Unfortunately, my need was cut short as I collapsed to the ground, giving in to my once again bleeding leg. I lowered my eyes to see that my wound had reopened. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the ointment and saw that I had used it all up.

"I guess i'm gonna have to use a piece of my pink kimono." I sighed, ripping a small piece of cloth off my right arm sleeve since my left arm was still in a little pain thanks to Inuyasha. My cheek had already transformed into a scratch. After tying my cloth around my leg, I repeated the same step to my swelling arm.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly layed my body on the soft green grass. Looking into the sky, another vision of Inuyasha and that girl came into view.

"Come on, take them off!" Inuyasha begged as he desperately attempted to yank off the necklace sealed around his neck.

"Na uh..." The girl refused.

"Take them off!" Inuyasha demanded as he continued to squirm all over the place.

The girl chuckled. "Sit boy."

The vision then ended with Inuyasha's face implanted to the dirt. Ugh! What am I seeing?! Who's that girl who's with Inuyasha? It can't be Kagome can it?

I thought for a second and came to the conclusion that it was her. I don't know why, but I feel as though I can sense a deep sadness in my heart. Shutting my eyes, I inhaled the fresh air then exhaled. Feeling Tessarga shaking once more, I placed my hand on it then fluttered my eyes open to see Inuyasha staring at me with soft eyes.

"What do you want now?"

The hanyou only kneeled down with his back turned to me. "Get on."

"Get on?" I ask confused. "I'm not going to get on your back!"

"Do you want your arm and leg to heal properly?!" Inuyasha growled. "Listen, i'm warning you, if you stay out here, demons are really gonna come after you."

"Fine."

Seconds past, then a minute.

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha demanded, slow to realize I couldn't exactly stand up. I gave him a cold glare. "How exactly am I suppose to climb on your back if I can't move?"

Inuyasha stood up with an irritated look. "Well, if you weren't such a weakling, you would already be on!"

"That does it!" I shout with anger in my voice. "SIT BOY!"

Once again, a loud thud was heard as Inuyasha's face tasted the dirt. Furious, the silver haired demon threaten to kill me.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" I yell equally furious. The half demon was then really digged deep into the ground

"Damn you.." He replied after resurfacing.

"Now what you're going to do is lift me up and carry me back to the hut, do I make myself clear?"

"Whatever..." Inuyasha quietly grunted.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"You brought her back!" Shippo screams with joy. "I'm sorry for Inuyasha being such a jerk to you."

"Why you..."

Sending a quick blow to the small fox demon's head making him cry, Inuyasha then setted me down carefully.

"SIT!" I yell once more.

"What the heck was that for?" Inuyasha asks.

"For hitting a little kid, you dog!"

Clenching our fists and gritting our teeth, Inuyasha and I pressed our foreheads together, giving one another a cold stare. Hatred then began to fill the atmosphere throughout the tiny room.

"Come on you two..." Sango begged. "Cut it out."

With a last growl, Inuyasha backed away with crossed arms. I just sat there, my temper slowly starting to return to normal.

Why does Inuyasha have to be such a fool?


	4. Chapter 4: Miroku's Wicked Scheme

**Chapter 4: Miroku's Wicked Scheme**

"Wonderful!" Sango exclaims as she removed the bandages off my arm and leg. "A full recovery! Your free to do as you please now Tania."

Nodding my head, I carefully stood up off from the sheets on the floor. "Wow, I don't feel any pain at all! Thanks Sango."

"No problem."

It already had been two weeks since I've been at this village. I managed to make many new friends. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede, being able to gain my trust and respect.

As for Inuyasha...

"Ugh! You are so irritating!" I yell, snatching Tessarga out of the half demon's grip after witnessing it begin to burn him.

"Me?!" Inuyasha barked. "You're the one who started it!"

"I wouldn't have been so angry if you would've just stop trying to wield Tessarga while i'm asleep!"

Inuyasha snorted. "I just don't understand why Tessarga would reject me!"

"I already told you..." I sighed, replacing Tessarga back into its sheathe. "You must have a pure enough heart to even hold it."

Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed behind his head, the hanyou just gave me an offending look. "How can you have a pure heart if all you do is bite my head off all the time."

"Inuyasha... Sit."

Yeah, we're not exactly getting along with one another quite yet...

Going to the river nearby, I slipped out of my kimono and went for a swim. It feels so good to be able to just finally relax without having to defend myself from demons daily. I wonder how the twins are doing? Hopefully Miroku has them both situated. Those girls are really full of energy.

After bathing for fifteen more minutes, I slipped on the kimono Kaede lended me. It was a replica of hers except the bottom was a pink color and the top was a light grey.

I then returned to the hut I was given. My very own hut for me to enjoy without any disruptions what so ever!

"Tania! Tania!" Familiar voices cried out to me as they quickly pushed the entrance door aside. It was Tomoyo and Tomoya!

"Doggy's being mean to us!" They both say in perfect unison, their tears racing down their innocent faces.

Not again...

"Don't worry girls, i'll go teach that mutt a lesson!" I announced, earning a cheer from the two three-year-olds.

Walking out my hut, I searched around the village for Inuyasha, but he was nowhere to be found. I even asked some of the villagers, but they would only tell me that they had no idea. There's no way that he left the village this soon...

"The pathway to the tree of ages is the last place." I yawned.

Why can't Inuyasha just appear out of nowhere? "Inuyasha where are you?!"

"I'm right above you!" He answers.

I looked up to view him sitting on a high branch, legs crossed with his arms supporting the back of his head. Once again he was giving me an annoyed expression.

"What?"

"Explain to me why you were being so-"

"Sango, Kohaku, NOW!" I hear Miroku's voice from a far distance.

Inuyasha's ears were twitching as we looked up into the sky to witness Sango and her younger brother throwing a long chain around Inuyasha's and my sword, yanking them from around our waist and then flying off before him and I did something about it.

Suddenly, Miroku's staff with a sacred sutra appeared in between the space of Inuyasha and I. The staff had created a large barrier around the two of us.

"Give me back my sword!" Inuyasha and I demanded in unison.

Miroku grinned. "Sorry, but we all came to an agreement that in order for you two to get along, we were gonna have to somehow lock you up together. Don't worry about your swords, we'll keep them safe."

Inuyasha descended from the high branch and tried to get passed the barrier only to be pushed back to his side.

"Oh, that's right." Miroku snickered. "This barrier won't die down until you two learn to be friendly."

"NO!" I scream, in a state of torment. "Miroku, please don't leave me in this cage with this idiot!"

"Your calling me an idiot?!" Inuyasha questioned with anger.

"Of course I am! Who else?!" I replied. The next thing I knew, Inuyasha and I began to engage in an argument once more, not even realizing that Miroku had left a few minutes ago.

Before I realized it, night had came and Inuyasha and I stopped yelling. I was beginning to get hungry, where else, Inuyasha was starving.

"How much longer are they gonna keep us locked up?" I ask the half breed.

"If only I had Tessaiga, I could break this barrier apart easily!" Inuyasha responded.

A few minutes passed by. Inuyasha had returned back onto the tree he was on and did his own thing. I, on the other hand got tired and slept on the cushy green grass. Not even asleep for ten minutes, I began to hear soft chewing sounds coming from the trees.

I looked up to see Inuyasha eating cooked fish then looked to my right to see a built firewood, but with no fish near it.

"Inuyasha!" I shout, pissed off about the fact that he didn't save anything for me even though I was hungry. He returned his attention to me, knowing what I had just saw.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha felled all the way down from the high branch. "How can you make only yourself some fish, but couldn't share any with me?"

"What are you rambling on about?" He growled as he lifted his face off the dirt. "Your fish is on the other side of the fire."

Not fully believing the hanyou, I examined the other side to find that there really was another fish impaled with a stick. "You were telling the truth?"

Inuyasha slightly smiled. "Of course I did."

Not even caring how Inuyasha got a fish since we were stuck inside this barrier, I lowered my head and smiled. "I can't believe i'm saying this, but thank you Inuyasha."

"Y-You don't have to thank me." He stutters as a small blush crept onto his face.

I continued to smile at him slightly. I can't believe he was actually considerate for once.


	5. Chapter 5: Inuyasha's Soft Side

**Chapter 5: Inuyasha's Soft Side**  
When will this barrier ware off?! It's about to be morning already. Geez, I guess Miroku was serious about the barrier staying up until Inuyasha and I get along.  
I was warming myself up by the fire. It was nice to have some heat in here, otherwise I probably would've frozen to death. Turning my head left, I noticed as Inuyasha stared at me from a far distance, not even caring if I saw him.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Are you cold?" I questioned the half demon, hoping that he would reply.  
"A little, I guess." He answers with a confused expression. "Why?"  
"Oh, um..." I mumbled as I tried to ask what I wanted without sounding forced or annoyed. "Do you want to take a seat next to me to you know, warm up?"  
Immediately, Inuyasha turned away rudely. "I would rather have a hole in my gut than sit anywhere near you!"  
"You little..." I mutter quietly with clenched fists, knowing that in order for me to get away from the hanyou, I would have no choice but to be nice to him.  
"Is that so..."  
Inuyasha nodded. I let out a heavy sigh as I just stared at the burning wood. Suddenly, an idea popped up.  
"If you don't get over here in thirty seconds, you will be tasting the dirt several more times again." I warned.  
Inuyasha flinched. "Your not gonna tell me to sit, are you?"

"Only if you don't hurry and sit nex-"

Again, the beads around his neck was activated and forced Inuyasha to crash into the ground.

"Oh my goodness!" I gasp, running over to him then kneeling down to see if he was alright. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"Like that'll help." He replies with his face still attached to the mud.

After cleaning himself off, the golden eyed hanyou took a seat next to me. The first few minutes was silence as neither one of us knew what to say to the other without getting into a big argument.

"So uh..." Inuyasha finally speaks, breaking the awkward silence. "What did you want?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Right before the lecherous monk stole our fangs!" He answers with clear frustration. That's when it all came back to me. I can't believe I fell for such a trick.

"I came to you so that I could teach you a lesson for being a jerk to the twin girls."

"But, I didn't do or say anything to them!" Inuyasha debated over his innocence.

I began to explain to him that Miroku must've sent them to me so that I would give him a piece of my mind. That way, we would be close enough to eachother for his plan to work. "It's pretty brilliant if you ask me."

Inuyasha didn't say anything afterwards. I got up from where I was to grab a stick from earlier to maybe draw something on the dirt. I was a little tired, but I didn't want to go to sleep so that was the only thing I could think of. As I searched for the stick, I again noticed Inuyasha giving me a soft stare, but when I turned around, he shifted his eyes somewhere else.

Taking a deep breath I again began searching for my lost stick. Minutes passed and I had managed to identify the wood and brought It back to my spot. Inuyasha seemed as though he was in deep thought by then. I tried waving my hand in front of him, but received no reaction. He began to look a little down.

Even though I didn't quite see him as 'friend material' just yet, I didn't like to see the small pain he had in his eyes. What was he thinking about?

"Inuyasha?" I called out to him, only to see his ears twitch, but with no response from him at all.

A minute went by and still nothing. The sky was still black and the fire still continued crackling. Examining Inuyasha once more, I began to feel bad. I didn't know what was upsetting him and it bothered me a little.

Twirling, drawing, and writing was all I did with my piece of wood as I sat there thinking of a way to get him to atleast be a little more like himself. To be honest, it didn't feel right with Inuyasha all quiet for once. I'd rather be arguing than have him be sad. I just hate seeing someone sad, even if I don't necessary like them.

"That's it!" I yell frustrated. "What are you thinking Inuyasha? You look a little down to me."

The hanyou was about to get up, but before he could, I rested my hand on his shoulder. "Listen, i'm really sorry if I made you mad or anything, but i'm trying my absolute best to be nice to you so that maybe we can be friends and get the heck out of this prison. I mean, don't you wanna get ou-"

My talking was cut short as Inuyasha slowly turned to look at me. His eyes full of understanding and... passion?

I didn't know what I was feeling at the very moment he gave me that look. I could've sworn my hearbeat went out of rhythm for just a split second. _What was that?_ I thought. _I've never felt like that before._

Right after, the barrier began to break down. The rising sun shined on Inuyasha and I. Miroku and Sango then appeared out of a bush with the swords. Miroku having Tessaiga and Sango having Tessarga.

"Tessarga!" I happily scream out as I ran over to Sango and grabbed my sword out from her hands. "I missed you so much!"

Sango laughed. "I had a feeling you would be extremely excited."

"Of course I would." I agreed. "But, don't think i'll let you off the hook for doing what you did."

Sango continued to smile, but only more cautious. "Aw come on, this wasn't even my idea in the first place." She then turned to Miroku . "Isn't that right Mr. Mastermind?"

Miroku turned to her after handing Inuyasha back his blade. "I might've had something to do with it."

Seconds later, Inuyasha had punched Miroku on the head, forming a large bump. "Ah Inuyasha, take it easy on me, would you?"

Again, Inuyasha threw another punch at the monk in the same spot, causing him to groan in pain. "If you ever pull that trick again, you won't be having a very good time taking a swim in the river!"

With that said, the hanyou gave me one last glance and disappeared towards the village.

**Miroku's P.O.V**

"Miroku, do you think that it was fine for us to just trap them in there?" Sango asked as she tucked the kids to bed. "You know Inuyasha and Tania can't stand eachother . You can still hear them arguing and it's been already three hours since we left them in there. They sound like their losing their minds."

"Hey stupid!" Inuyasha barked. "Why didn't you do anything when they flew off with our swords?!"

"When will you shut up?! My name is Tania not stupid!" Tania corrected him. "You obviously need to go get your hearing fixed cause I think your going deaf."

"And you should get your brain checked out cause your mind is going blank!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that your getting dumber by the second" The rude half demon answers.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Tania shouts causing a loud crashing noise. "That should keep you quiet for some time. Your about to drive me insane doggy boy."

"I see what you mean." I agreed shaking my head then settling myself next to my wife. "But, eventually they're gonna have to get along or else that barrier will stay up forever."

"Do you think they will be able to become friends?"

"I honestly don't know myself Sango, lets just hope that this plan of mine will work."

"If they manage to get out, I get the feeling Inuyasha won't let you off the hook that easy." Sango warned.

I sighed. "He won't let me get away with it, but it's still worth the beating." Kissing my gorgeous woman, I blew off the candles and rested myself on the sheets. "We'll see how they're doing in the morning. Good night Sango."

"Goodnight Miroku, I love you."

"I love you too."

Waking up from a strange light, I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha's sword glowing red while Tania's blade glowed a light pink. Why was the swords doing that? It never done that before.

"Sango?" I whisper, shaking her body softly so that I wouldn't wake the baby and twins up. "Sango?"

The former demon slayer fluttered her eyes open. "What is it Miroku, it's late."

I then pointed to the two now shining swords as they began to tremble. Immediately, Sango risen up and stared in awe. "I've never seen any of those two blades do that before..."

Quietly standing up, I tip-toed over to Tessaiga knowing that if I grabbed it, it wouldn't reject me like Tessarga would. Picking up the sheath, I felt a sudden feeling of warmth, but also a feeling of sadness. I guess Sango noticed something was going on cause soon after she asked what I was feeling.

"I feel like someone else's emotions are passing through me. Could it be Inuyasha's?"

"Hold on." Sango says as she also tip-toed to Tania's fang. Being pure enough to hold the sheath, she had a surprised look on her face. "What is this?"

"What are you feeling Sango, tell me."

"I feel the same exact feelings I have for you." She announces, before her facial expression changes back to normal. "Hold on wait, the feeling disappeared. It was only for a split second, now i'm feeling confusion."

Suddenly, the swords lights faded and there was a noise coming from outside. It was like the sound of a barrier dissipating.

"The barrier!" I announce, opening the hut door with Sango following behind. "The barrier is disappearing. They did it. Lets hurry over to them."

"Right behind you."


End file.
